Saiyan Ga Kill
by Patgonewrong
Summary: Gohan, one of the last survivors of the saiyan clan, travels the areas to help those in need. However he has a faithful encounter with the famous group of assassins, Night Raid. How will this change the events about to occur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-An Interference

The sun shined through the overly large trees, illuminating parts of the road through the forest. Sounds of hoofs making contact with the dirt road as the pulled along a small wagon, its wheels digging into the ground from the weight of the passengers onboard, whispers could be heard from the small groups on the wooden wagon as people kept together in certain groups. The wagon held several people, two men sat at the front, taking turns with the rains of the horses as one got tired. A mother and child huddled together in the back right hand corner; a group of hunters took up all the space at the front with bags full of raw meat, the scent attacking everyone's sense of smell.

In the opposite corner to the side of the mother and child sat two teens, slightly worried expressions on their faces, one was a female, wearing a black cloak along with winter clothing and robes underneath, which looked to have seen better days, a few small tares here and there along with dirt stains. She had long black hair that stopped at just above the middle of her back, and a white flower hair accessory. She was equipped with a bow and arrows.

The male of the two teens wore a black trench coat, with a beige zip up jumper which looked to keep the wearer warm, he wore a white headband and his clothing looked to be in a similar state to his female companion. He had unruly black hair with dark brown eyes, a supply bag at his feat which seemed to be dwindling in supplies area and he held a battle axe.

Between the two teens and the mother and child, was a white cloaked individual, the hood of the cloak was pulled up hiding the top portion of his face, while his lower half was covered by a red scarf, the cloak covered all off his body. It irked the rest of the passengers and everyone avoided speaking to this person.

The low rumble came from the back, only audible to the back seat passengers, the child looked up to her mother, "Mommy, I'm hungry." The mothers face was the definition of sadness, they had no food, and not enough money to pay for any meat the hunters had got. The teen boy was about to search for some sort of snack he could give the child but stopped when the mysterious figure in white began to move, he pulled down the scarf with his left hand and produced a small bag with his right hand.

He gave the mother and child a genuine smile before opening the bag to show sweets, the child's eyes grew wide and sparkled with joy at the sight of food, though the mother was still unsure of the one offering the food. "Take as many as you want." The voice was light and masculine as his smile turned into a goofy grin as he extended his hand forward with the bag closer to the child.

The child didn't need to be told twice and leaped away from her mother and grabbed two handfuls of sweets before going back to her mother with a "Thank you Mister!" in a voice full of joy. The mother nodded in thanks to the stranger, a smile on her face as her child stuffed her face with the sweets she had gotten.

A much louder and beastly rumble gained all the passengers attention, some of the hunter growing tense as the prepared to be attacked. The white cloaked figure brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, his hood falling down in the process, his gravity defying black hair going in every direction; he laughed nervously "Guess I'm hungry too."

The carefree expression instantly vanished, a look of seriousness taking over as he looked towards the two teens, the two were taking aback by the quick change in attitude and slightly terrified from the reaction they were getting from the male beside them.

"Get off the wagon." The two weren't expecting that to come from him, they were about to ask why, but he turned to the child and mother, getting a good hold of the two he jumped off the wagon, the two yelping at the surprising action of the male. The boy of the teens went up to stop the drivers when his female companion pulled him back and pushed him of the wagon along with herself, not a second later a Danger Beast sped out between the trees, taking the wagon apart and eating one of the unlucky passengers.

The beast itself stood at a great height and resembled that of a Mantis, its six legs as sharp as some of the finest made blades in the land. "Thanks Sayo, I own you one." The female now known as Sayo looked to her friend "Ieyasu, distract it!" Ieyasu nodded, the both were about to take action, but had to dodge as the danger beast's leg shot forward at alarming speed. They barely missed that attack, another attack was coming towards Sayo, and she knew she wasn't going to have enough time to avoid this. A white blur accelerated past her, barely visible at all, but in those few short seconds the danger beast was stopped.

Its arm fell down to the ground in several pieces, big and small, but that wasn't all the head of the creature also fell, along with the rest of the body to the ground with a thud. What had happened? She looked over to her childhood friend, but Ieyasu was just as dumfound. "Are you two ok?" Walking past the downed beast and towards the two teens, a look of concern on his features, sheathing a short blade under his cloak.

Ieyasu was the first to come to his senses "Did, you do that?" he asked disbelievingly as he pointed to the decapitated danger beast. He simply nodded "You looked like you needed some assistance." He replied and then turned to look at the danger best. Ieyasu walked over to stand beside the killer of the creature, "I've never seen a danger beast like this." He looked at the creature with fascination, "It's a mega class." Sayo decided to but in after hearing of the white cloaked male said, "What's a mega class danger beast doing this far out of the forest?"

They were on the outskirts of the forest at the moment, the higher class danger beasts usually stayed within the centre of their natural habitats. "It was looking for food, must have run out of things to feed itself in its own territory and wandered out here." Ieyasu slapped his forehead lightly, remembering he forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Ieyasu and my friend here is Sayo. Thanks for your help." He extended his hand. "My names Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you." The one now known as Gohan shook hands with the teen, while giving the two a pleasant smile, the two teens returned the smile with one of their own, happy to make a new friend.

The remaining hunters, the mother, child and drivers made their way towards the group of three. The hunters and drivers were injured, though not to badly. They group worked together to gather the goods, they group of hunters made a small shrine for their departed comrade before they continued on their way towards the capital.

Ieyasu took lead of the small assembly of people "This way to the capital!" he spoke loudly and enthusiastically trying to raise the spirits of those around him, he marched forward, Gohan sweat dropped while pointing in the opposite direction "That's the way we came, the capitals that way." Soya face palmed at her friends sense of direction, slightly embarrassed by his actions. If Ieyasu was bothered by his mistake he didn't show it, in fact he kept the same cheery attitude that seemed to infect most of the others around him.

The tree black haired teens, chatted amongst each other as they made their way towards the capital. Ieyasu and Soya began to tell their tale, from the condition of their village to them leaving the village and getting split up with their friend Tatsumi from a bandit attack. Gohan admired their determination to help their village and was happy to meet two who had pure intentions for a change, but he knew that pureness would dissolve over time if they joined the imperial army.

Though he didn't want to tell them, tell them how cruel the world truly is, tell them that they good the saw in everyone was barely existent in this world. Simply because he wanted them to hold onto that purity for a little while longer, who knows, they might make it through the imperial army while maintaining their purity, all he could do was hope.

The trio stopped there talking as the lights of the capital illuminated the darkening sky, showing the beauty of the city. The two teens from their snow covered village where gobsmacked at the site before them, the capital made their village look like an ant in size comparison. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at their expression and quickly snapped them out of their shocked state in order to stay with the rest of the group.

Eventually they had come to the gate of the main city under imperial control. Once inside the city the group began to diverge, all heading in opposite directions, Gohan decided to tag along with the two energetic teens who where arguing about what to do, it sort of reminded him about his parents, a small smile graced his lips.

"So are you two an item?" Asked the older of the adolescents, Ieyasu and Soya turned to their new friend, both slightly red in the face from the question. "Absolutely not, never in a million years!" Ieyasu was the first to speak up but Soya was right behind him. "This idiot, never." Ieyasu sent a harmless glare at his childhood friend. "Who are you calling an idiot?" A small smirk made its way onto Soya's delicate face, provoking her friend even more.

The shouting between the two began to grow as they began their insulting match, Gohan began to think of a way to resolve the argument without making it worse; luckily Ieyasu beat him to it. He had gone pale in the face and his usual carefree attitude had deflated, "Soya, do you have are money?" once those words left the axe wielders mouth his female companion gained a gloomy look.

The two sat with their backs against a well built stone wall, both crestfallen at this latest discovery, a depressing aura seemed to omit around them, Gohan didn't know what to do, he wasn't great in the social department. As he was contemplating what to do, an extravagant carriage pulled up on the road they we're currently standing on. Gohan watched as one of the guards who had been steering the horse opened the door as a young girl with blond hair and wearing a rather expensive looking blue dress, walked towards the trio with grace.

"Excuse me; do you all need a place to stay?" The two villagers from the north looked up to the well dressed girl in front of them "Sorry?" Soya asked, not sure if she registered what the girl said. Instead of the girl replying her personal bodyguard spoke up "Lady Aria has a tendency to help those who have no place to stay. I'd recommend you take her offer, these streets at night aren't so safe." Aria smiled at the small group "I won't take no for an answer."

Ieyasu sprung to his feat, his energy coming back to him instantly. "Thank you!" he continued to repeat those words, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. "Alright then let's get a move on." Ieyasu and Soya followed Aria as she headed towards the carriage, Gohan didn't move, he was getting a strange vibe from this situation, but he just put it down from tiredness.

Soya turned to see her new friend hadn't moved, "Gohan, you coming?" the young warrior broke out of his thoughts as his friend spoke to him, he gave her a sad smile "I'm sorry, but I have other appointments to attend too, so I won't be coming." He was disappointed, he wished to spend some more time with them, though he had to meet someone and he was late enough as it is.

His new friends looked a bit on the sad side too. Ieyasu walked up to him a grasped his hand, giving it a good shake, "Keep your ears open, you might hear of our heroic deeds in the near future." There's the cockiness Gohan had saw in the boy several times on their trip here. Soya came up to him next, her cheeks slightly red, "Thank you for saving me, I hope we meet again." Gohan smile grew from ear to ear "I hope so too, it's been a pleasure to meet you both." Gohan give them a small bow as the parted ways.

He watched as the two followed Aria into the carriage and took off down the limestone road, the sound of the horse's hoofs echoing though the near empty city night streets. Once they were outside of his view he turned on his heels, beginning his stroll down the dark road. As he continued on his way through the city, the conditions of the areas began to get continuously worse.

People sleeping in packs on the road, trying to keep warm by staying to getter. Most of the surrounding buildings looked in shambles, pieces of broken glass from windows were scattered along the path and roadways. The scent of blood and puke was strong enough to make most gag. As Gohan continued on his way, going deeper into the worst part of the Capital; he caught sight of a small amount of light, escaping from an open door.

Two large hulking figures stood outside the door, they kept their gaze on the white cloaked figure as he stood in front of them. The two blocked the entrance, one extended his hand forward. "One silver piece." Gohan rummaged around under his cloak, a few seconds later he produced a sliver coin and placed it in the man's hand before him.

The two stood aside and let the young fighter in. Gohan took in his surroundings, not much had changed. The room was a large one, tables and chairs evenly spread out, half occupied by people. At the back was a long wooden counter, it stretched from one side to the other, stools placed in front of it. Behind it was a middle aged man with faded purple hair, filling drinks for those on the opposite side. There was a staircase which led to rooms that could be rented for the few that could afford to around these parts. The walls where a faint red in colour, mould gathering in his corners.

From what Gohan could tell most of the people inhabiting this tavern were highly intoxicated. He made his way up to the counter, taking a seat on one of the wooden stools, it groaned as he sat down on it. He waited till the light purple haired man made his way to him. "What can I get you Gohan?" the question came out in a tired voice; complementing the man's age with the wrinkles beginning to form on his face, his spectacles hung at the end of his nose giving a clear view of his eyes.

"Is Bluma here Mr Briefs?" The man now know as Mr Briefs push his black rimmed glasses up, giving him a clearer look at the soon to be adult. "My daughter has gone to bed, she told me to tell you that she will talk to you in the morning." Gohan brought his hand up to scratch the bag of his neck, his hood falling down in the process, a silly little smile on his face. "Sorry about that, I ran into some problems on my way." Mr Brief's let out a sigh but a smile on his face. "You're just like your father."

The younger of the two looked a bit disappointed at that fact. "Don't suppose I could have a room for the night?" The middle aged man took a key form under the counter and handing it to Gohan. "Third room on the left, upstairs."

"Thanks." With that Gohan bid goodnight to his much older friend and headed up the stairs to his room. Unlocking his door and entering the young warrior placed his cloak gently on the one and only chair in the room. Two short swords hung at his sides, just below the hip. A dozen of spherical objects where strapped around his chest, half a light blue in colour while the other half was bright white. Around his waist was a black belt with compartments to hold items, along his chest where a handful of knifes.

Boots that resembled his father's adorned his feet; the only difference between them was the dark purple that Gohan's boots had. Lose black pant covered his legs, tucked into the boots; a black skin tight long sleeved shirt clung to his upper body, a small triangle like emblem attached to the right of his chest, burn marks around the edges. Gauntlets where covering his forearms, a small dagger hidden within each of the combat gear.

He began to remove all his equipment, placing it neatly in the corner of his room for the night. He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to overcome him, within a short few minutes he had drifted off, no longer conscious.

 **-Dream scene-**

A once large village was in ruins, flames where running rampant, burning houses and people to ash. They sound of screams echoed through the disaster either being consumed by the fire, the fierce bolts of lightning that rained down upon them or being killed by those who done this atrocity.

In a small area where the fire had yet to completely consume was an eleven year old boy, on his knees holding someone very close to him. "You have...to go...Gohan." the voice was weak and barely audible and came from the female in his arms; it was his Mother, blood gushing from a wound in her side. Gohan looked at her defiantly, he wasn't going to leave his mother to die.

"I'm not leaving you Mom! I'm going to get you out of here!" Tears were treating to erupt from the young adolescent, as he tried to pull the woman along the ground gently, trying not to worsen her wound. She griped his hand as hard as she could, grabbing her child's attention. "Live!"

After those words left her mouth they burning light in her eyes vanished, her life force disappeared, she was no longer among the living. Gohan couldn't believe it, his mother was gone, along with most of his people. Tears where now cascading down his face, shock and sadness consuming him.

"OVER HERE! I FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF THE SAIYANS!"

Gohan turned his head in the direction of the scream, Imperial solders. The sadness disappeared immediately at the sight of the ones responsible for this massacre the young fighter was now drowning in his own rage. A faint white aura came to life around the angry teen, his pacifist nature disappearing from the rage within that consumed him.

The solders stopped at the display before them, slightly scared of what they were witnessing. Gohan's eyes were filled with bloodlust, ready to take his revenge. "It's only a child!" one of the solders stated as he charged forward, sword at the ready to strike him down.

Gohan pulled two short swords from the sheaths, his eyes filled with an undescribable amount of hate. As the charging solder was within swinging distance he trusted his sword forward intending to kill, he didn't expect to be torn to shreds by the saiyan warrior before him.

Blood splattered onto Gohan, his face and clothes drenched in the blood of his enemies. He continued to walk forward, blood dripping from his blade onto the burned soil below. The next solider suffered a similar fate as the young warrior sliced through all of them like butter, parts of their bodies going here and there, the demi-saiyan looked at the others shacking in their boots. "All of you; **DIE**!"

 **-End of Dream Scene-**

Gohan's eyes shot open, his breathing slightly uneven, that's as far as his memoires could trace back, what he did to most of the soldiers after that he couldn't tell, he lost all control. It had been six years now since that day, he became a killer, fighting for people who are oppressed by the imperial arm that abuse their power or commit unjust acts; even if they are under orders, that's no excuse, though rage from within him also made him want to destroy everything the imperial army stood for, but he promised he would never let his rage consume him so much that he'd lose himself. He didn't intend on breaking that promise.

Gohan slowly got himself into a meditative pose, the moonlight illuminating the small room he was in through the single window, it also illuminated his scar ridden body, scars gain from practice to real battles. He needed to calm his mind after that dream, he needed perfect control when he was fighting, with confusing and disturbing thoughts going through his head he wouldn't function at his full potential and might slip up along with loosing himself if he wasn't careful. His breathing steady as he stayed as still as a stone, forgetting of his surroundings and focusing solely on himself and his inner turmoil.

He stayed like that for a few hours, the sun had already begun its rise into the sky, a rumble escaped the seventeen year olds stomach, quickly getting dressed he strolled down the stairs, giving a quick check on the life forces on the premises, since the destruction of the saiyan clan in that village he had become a wandering swordsman, helping out anyone in need. He tried to stay away from killing anyone, only using it as a last resort if necessary.

He found the ki of Bluma to be downstairs, so that's where he went, he travelled down the stairs once he had put his equipment back on. He saw the blue haired beauty behind the counter cleaning it down. When she caught sight of the saiyan warrior she brightened up. "Hey kiddo, long time no see." Her voice was joyous as she ran over to Gohan and gave him a hug.

The young fighter annoyed how she still referred to him as a child, yet it was overridden by his happiness to see a friend again. His father had met Bluma on his travels as a child to become a warrior and ever since she has been like a big sister to him, and for that he was truthfully grateful to the woman before him.

The decided to leave the building and head towards a better off area within the capital, where they could get a decent amount of food. While they could get food in this part of the capital, there was far less of it and more expensive and Gohan needed a substantial amount to keep functional. They strolled through the slums of the capital, slowly progressing into the better off areas.

Crowds of people began to come into view, markets on the road sides, drawing in people's attention. It was a stark difference from the slums, everything was brighter, the citizens all seemed happy or content. After a few minutes of wandering the two came upon a diner, he ordered as much food as they would give him, while Bluma got a small breakfast. The stares he got where common at this point as he swallowed down enough food fit for four people in record time. "No matter how many times I see it; it still amazes me how much you can eat."

The young warrior smiled sheepishly, chuckling slightly as he scratched the back of his head, he had inherited his father's high metabolism, so he needed a good deal more food than the average person. "So, how have things been going around the capital?" the wanderer asked, voice filled with curiosity. Bluma let out a sigh, her happy mood doing a one hundred and eighty-degree turn as she became serious.

"Taxes have gone up around the capital, creating a greater divide between nobles and the common folk. Unemployment is on the rise with these new taxes as business just can't pay their workers, anyone with a fortune has some dirty secrets behind their success. Other than that life's great." Her attempt of humour to lighten the situation failing as she informed Gohan of the going ons in the capital.

Gohan soon became serious himself, a much different vibe flowing from his body. "Anything else?" His voice was empty of his usually carefree joy that was infectious, replace with a dead serious tone. The owner of the tavern in the slums took a sip from her cup of coffee in front of her. "I've heard that people from the country who come to the capital are disappearing, though it's just a rumour at the moment. I'm meeting with someone tonight to see if these rumours are true."

She could tell her young friend wasn't happy with the news he received, she knew he cared deeply about life and that he only killed those that words would never reach. Gohan pulled out a small pouch and dropped it on the table the sat at, the sound of coins making contact with the wooden table rung out through the restaurant they were in. "That should pay for the meal. I'll see you later."

He left the building quickly, he wasn't a fan of people disappearing on the street, it happens way too much, and the soldiers within the city never did anything to look into these crimes or stop them. It disgusted him how little the force that were to protect the people actually protected people.

He began to make quick trips to stores, buy equipment he needed, by the time he had finished the sun was beginning its decent, leaving an orange hue throughout the sky. He began to trod his way back towards the Brief's tavern, hopefully by the time he got back Bluma might have information on the abductions, thought he wished they were just rumours, but rumours always come from somewhere.

Arriving back in the slums of the capital, he returned to the tavern run by the Briefs family. Bluma hadn't returned yet, worrying the young man slightly. Reaching out whit his senses to feel ki, which he had learned through his upbringing in the saiyan clan he couldn't sense her anywhere in the main vicinity.

He'd wait till morning, if she wasn't back he'd go searching and with a quick hello to the father of Bluma and getting keys for the room again he made his way up to the room he would be sleeping in, praying that he would have peaceful dreams on this night, and his prayers were answered.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

The young saiyan warrior's eyes fluttered open as morning light made its way through the window and curtains to disrupt his sleep. A groan of disappointment erupted from his throat as he pulled up the covers above his head, still somewhat groggy and wanting more sleep. He began to mumble to himself to get himself up, fighting a losing battle against himself.

Eventually after some time had gone by Gohan managed to drag himself out of bed, quickly dressing himself in his equipment he headed downstairs. Yet Bluma was nowhere to be found, ok now he was worried.

"Gohan my boy, over here!"

It was Mr Briefs, gesturing with his hand for Gohan to come over, and the warrior happily complied. "Messenger came by this morning, Bluma won't be back till noon." Gohan let out a sigh of relief at knowing the blue hair genius was safe and sound.

Knowing that put his mind at ease, now all he had to do was kill some time after he got something to fill his stomach, sometimes he hated his much higher than average metabolism. Mrs Briefs cooking him up a meal to fill his black hole known as a stomach.

After thanking her for the meal, he returned to the small room he had been staying in for the past few days, and decided to get some training in. Push ups, sit ups to pull ups, he did a basic group of exercises, killing a good chuck of the day. After washing himself down the young warrior began cleaning his weapons and equipment, carefully wiping his short sword with a clean rag, making the metallic surface shine beautifully.

It was getting close to noon and he could sense Bluma not to far from the tavern. Placing his gear back on him he made his way downstairs to meet Bluma at the entrance. She didn't look to happy at all. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, she just gestured for him to follow her and that he did, after all it was dangerous to get on the bedside of a woman and Bluma looked like she wasn't in the mood for any type of defiance.

They headed into the back room, which was behind the bar's counter. Bluma pulled out two cigarettes from her breast pocket, she stuck one between her lips and offered the second to Gohan. "No thanks." She placed the cigarette back into her pocket and pulled out a lighter.

She began to quickly get frustrated as the small item that was supposed to create fire wouldn't do what it was made for. Gohan extended his now glowing hand forward and with a flick of a finger he ignited the tip of the cigarette. Bluma took a drag as soon as it was lighted, instantly she began to relax more.

"Thanks." She inhaled the toxic substance again. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that one of these days." Gohan couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that statement. "Maybe later. Now, what's got you so upset?"

Grabbing hold of a handful of papers she had been keeping under her arms she handed them to one of the last saiyan clan survivors. "Those disappearances where kidnappings, but instead of the norm where they would be sold off as slaves, the being tortured to death." The amount of disgust Bluma held towards the actions could be heard clearly in her voice.

Gohan began to flick through the pages until his eyes stumbled upon something that terrified him. On the page before him was detailed sketches of those involved in what Bluma just said and one stood out very clear to him, it was the blond haired girl he met with Ieyasu and Sayo. "Aria!"

Bluma noticed as Gohan trembled slightly, his face hidden by his hair, she couldn't tell what was going on with him. Before she could question him on it he handed back the papers and pulled up the hood on his cloak. "I'll see you soon." Something was definitely, his tone was frightening.

Before she could even say a word Gohan had left, leaving her alone. She dropped her cigarette on the tiled floor before crushing it into the ground with her heel, she no longer had the urge to smoke.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

Gohan was travelling as fast as he could to the mansion that Aria lived in without looking suspicious. He couldn't believe what was happening, he hopped to god his two newest friends where ok. Soon enough the mansion walls came into view.

Being careful not to be seen he leaped over the wall, landing on the green garden on the other side, his boots making slight imprints on the ground. He spread out his senses, catching the faintest trance from Ieyasu's life force. The sun was just about to set leaving the area dark apart from a few lamps lit outside that guards where using.

There were quite a few guards, all armed. "This might be more difficult than I thought." He couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face, even in this current situation; he always loved a challenge.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

Leone looked down at the once live man who had begged for mercy, she wondered how many people begged for his mercy while he tortured them to death. She was disgusted at how cruel people could be.

Her ears twitched as she heard someone approaching, her body tensed as she got ready to fight, though she quickly relaxed when she saw who it was. The golden eyed woman watched as one of her team mates came into view.

"You finished up on your end Sheele?" From the darkness emerged a purple haired woman, holding a giant pair of scissors with a cute panda like symbol on it. "I can't find her." This annoyed the animal eared fighter, they couldn't let the scumbag on the floor's wife get away. "Let's check out side, I should be able to pick up her scent."

Sheele gave an affirming nod as the two descended by jumping from the closest window down into the rather large garden that was owned by the family of the estate. The two landed with a thud, they could see the others of night raid finishing off any guards the deemed corrupt.

"Let's split up." All the wielder of the Extase did was nod before going off in a separate direction. No matter how many time Leon saw it, she was always surprised by the change in demeanour her purple haired friend took. At the base she was a bit of an airhead, never being able to do anything right, but when it came to killing, she excelled at it.

She could dwell on that later, for now she had to find her target, speeding through the trees what she did not expect to see was the boy she scammed yesterday fighting Akame. "Poor kid has no luck."

She watched as he held his own for a bit against the assassin, surprised with how long he was holding out. 'He could be useful.' Leone was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Akame go for the kill, she wouldn't make it in time to stop her. However, for the second time she was surprised as a figure in a white cloak engaged blades with her, even managing to push her back. 'This night just got interesting'

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

-several minutes before hand-

Gohan gave a fierce palm strike to the guard's chin, rendering the poor man unconscious. The young saiyan took a quick look at his surroundings, several guards all lay unconscious, all by his hand, he was disappointed by how poor some of them where.

His gaze finally landed on the warehouse, the sun had nearly set by this stage, in fact it was about a minute or two off that. He could sense all the tortured souls held captive within, but there was one that was as health as an ox.

He trotted forward, he placed his hands firmly on the giant pale red door that held horrors he had yet to see. He pushed with some effort, the doors swinging open the full way to reveal the insides of the building. The stench of death, blood and vomit was appalling as he stepped in.

"I told you I'm not t…"

Gohan turned his head to the direction of the noise, before him stood the woman of this house hold with a sick twisted mind. "W..Who are you? What do you want?" Gohan could hear, see and sense the fear coming from her, she definitely saw her men laying beaten on the ground outside, his face and body hidden by the cloak also gave of an intimidating vibe. She backed up to a table that had an arrangement of tools that one would use for torture. The blond haired woman picked up the largest knife she could find, and pointed it towards him in an act of defence, she was trembling greatly, confusion mixed with fear on her face. She was probably thinking how could this happen or what I should do.

"Your reign of terror on the innocent ends here tonight, your life is forfeit." Venom leaked from each word spoken, He gripped one of his blades attached at his side. "Wai…" her plea never reached anyone's ears as Gohan rushed towards her, reaching her in less than a second, he pulled his blade out lightning fast and ending the woman's life.

Blood gushed out as the once rich woman it the ground, decapitated. Her head which still held that shocked and terrified looked landed near her body. Gohan swung his blade downwards, the blood flying of it making the blade clean once again.

"Go…Gohan, i..is that you?" The words where strained and the owner of the voice seemed to be hard of breath as he heard the laboured breathing in a cage beside him. "Save your breath Ieyasu, don't push yourself too hard." Gohan returned his blade to its scabbard as he turned around to view his friend.

He already knew he was going to die, he could sense his ki slowly detreating, he didn't have long. As he opened the cage he could sense some conflict going on over at the mansion, the ki's attacking where strong, too strong for his liking.

He kneeled down before the teen before him. "Where's Sayo?" At those words the head band wearing teen seemed crest fallen. "She didn't break. No matter how much they tortured her she never broke, she w..was so strong. I just hope I'm capable of becoming that strong." He struggled to speak his words, whatever virus the put into him was eating away at his strength and energy, his red patches of skin being the only visible effect it had on him. He weakly pointed at a figure that was hanging from chains, nasty looking cuts and bruises littered the female body that was naked, but the black hair and flower hair accessory made it clear to who it was. Sayo.

The young warrior clenched his fists in rage, he felt so powerless, one friend dead and the other dying slowly before him. He felt utterly pathetic in this situation. "Rest, save your strength, there's no need to push yourself so hard." Ieyasu followed his friend's instructions and focused on his breathing.

The sound of running feet and voices could be heard approaching the warehouse, one of them was familiar to Gohan, Aria. The other two he had never heard before or the forth that soon joined, gun shots rang out through the night but were silenced quickly.

Talking began again and this is when he noticed Ieyasu's eyes widening. "Tatsumi!" Hearing the infected teen call out his childhood friends name made Gohan stand up, he may have failed them but he wouldn't fail their friend. He looked down at the worrying Ieyasu. "I promise; I won't let harm befall your friend." That seemed to put the dying teen at ease.

Gohan turned and headed towards the exit of the building, as he stepped outside he caught sight of the tree people outside, two female one male. He recognised Aria and the other female was Akame from the wanted posters he had seen, so that left Tatsumi, who was protecting the person that had a hand in his friend's deaths.

He saw Akame about to end it, her speed was incredible. Gohan dashed forward pulling out one of his swords to intercept Akame's katana, sparks flew as the two blades met, from what he heard it was a Teigu Murasame, even a nick by this blade and it could kill you, he had to be careful.

They two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Charcoal black met the intense crimson red eyes of the assassin of night raid. Gohan applying more power manage to push her back a few meters. "You are not a target; you don't need to die." She didn't sound too sure of her statement, not being fit to determine his identity with his cloak hiding his features.

"The boy behind me is innocent, you have no reason to kill him, yet you were about to if I hadn't stepped in." From what he heard Night Raid always assassinated high ranking nobles, officers or anyone who abused their power. This was his first time running into them, even though he did similar work to them, he only killed depending on how bad a crime the committed, usually he'd break a bone or two so that they would stop their ways.

Night Raid was different, they killed all who were involved with it, such as the guards who knew what was going on in this mansions grounds. Gohan got into a stance one of his many mentors had thought him, preparing for the assassin's next move.

"This does not concern you, move aside." Her voice lacked emotion, but as she spoke she got into her own stance. "This concerns me quite a bit, I won't allow you to kill someone who has nothing to do with the atrocity that has taken place here."

Taking that as his final answer not to move, Akame dashed forward, intending to end this quickly. She didn't expect him to have such quick reactions as he deflected her blade, sparks yet again being produced as the metal of their swords met again. Off balancing her slight Gohan went in for a strike of his own, the female assassin only managing to block the blade.

The power behind the swing surprised her as she was sent skidding along the soil she stood on. She yet again lunged forward engaging in combat with the cloaked man yet again, she sent quick precise swings at her foe. She watched as he weaved from the swings of her curved sword with immense skill, only blocking her blade with his own when necessary.

She continued to push him back like this, to those watching it looked like she had the saiyan warrior on the ropes. She had to admit he was good, she had met few who could match her in skill and speed, yet she was unnerved by the smile on his face. He was enjoying this little bout they were having.

Eventually his back hit the wall of the warehouse, freezing his movements as he hit it, now was her chance. She plunged her sword forward, instead of hitting flesh it went straight into the wall behind him, he was quicker than she had anticipated as he had ducked, her blade only piercing his cloak.

She attempted to pull out her sword, but found it difficult as her sword was jammed in the wall pretty tight. He swept out his leg taking her of her feet and as she was half way to the ground he slammed the bottom of his swords handle into her solar plexus with a surprising amount of power, saliva exiting her mouth as she let out a yelp of pain.

The Night Raid assassin was sent back a good distance bouncing of the ground a few times before coming to a complete stop. She pushed herself to her feet, noticing her now dirty clothing as she got up. He had planned that, now she was concerned slightly, he wasn't good, he was dangerous.

She watched as he pulled her Teigu from the wall with a bit of effort. She took in his appearance now that his cloak was gone his gravity defying hair was his most distinctive feature, she could also see that he was well armed, with weapons all over him. "It has quite the nasty sting to it." His arm trembled as he held her blade. "It doesn't deem you worthy." Gohan let out a little chuckle before tossing the blade back to his opponent.

Akame was surprised, she wasn't expecting him to give back her sword, he had a huge advantage if she was without her katana. "Why?" she was curious, who wouldn't be. He brought his free hand up to scratch the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm having a lot of fun, haven't had a fight like this in quite some time."

She couldn't believe it, here she was trying to kill him and he was having the time of her life. She couldn't help what she said next. "Stupid." He looked hurt at her statement. "That's not a nice thing to say." He was acting like a child, was this seriously who she was fighting only moments ago.

"Anyway enough talk, back to the fight." She could hear the excitement in his tone. He shot of towards her, he was upon her in no time at all shocking her slightly. He was on the offensive as he stuck out at her, all she could do was block, he was going at an all different level compared to last time, now he had her on the ropes.

She watched as his attention was snapped to somewhere else, with his free hand he had stopped the leg of Leone, who decided to up into the fray, surprise filled his eyes as he was slightly unbalanced by the behind her kick. Akame seeing this as the perfect opportunity took it, she slashed forward, her foe only managing to get his blade up in time to protect himself.

Her blade slid down his, slicing into his pants but not reaching his sick. He jumped from his position twisting his body as he flung the blond haired brawler into her fellow assassin, a shout of surprise escaped from Leone as she flew into Akame, the two fallen to the ground.

"What took you so long?" Akame's normally emotionless tone displaying some annoyance. "I was studying are little friend there, I think you picked the wrong fight." Akame raised an eyebrow at her friend, wonder why she would say that. "His insignia on his badge is that from the saiyan clan."

Akame had only fought a saiyan warrior once, and last time it was too close for comfort, they were e

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

Tatsumi watched on with amazement as he watched the man who saved his life reengage with the two members of Night Raid. He quickly became annoyed when he noticed the woman with large breasts that scammed him was fighting him.

He would have stayed focused on the fight if his sense of smell was assaulted by an arrangement of horrifying smells that would turn anyone's stomach, he turned around to look at the warehouse, He walked into it to see what the smell coming from it was.

He nearly puked at the sight of the deformed and dead bodies that where in the warehouse but what horrified him was who was handing from changes before him dead. "No, Soya." He couldn't believe it, his friend was before him, dead.

"Ta..Tatsumi." He looked to the direction from where his name was called and what he saw made him want to think he was in some nightmare and he was going to wake up and his friends would be by his side. There laying outside a cage was his friend Ieyasu, looking weak, which just didn't suit him.

He kneeled down beside his friend, he was thinking of what to say but he was too far in shock he didn't know what to say. "They took…us in. There…was something in the food. It knocked us out, and that girl tortured Sayo to death."

Aria who had been standing not too far away not sure what to do, began to slowly sneak off, as she heard what was being said. "Where do you think you're going." Tatsumi's voice was dangerously low and stopped the rich girl in her tracks, his sword was firmly grasped in his hand. "I had nothing to do with this, I swear I never knew what happened in the warehouse." Aria tried to play the best innocent act she could. "Liar!" but it didn't work.

Rage was the only emotion being exerted from Tatsumi, as the brown haired teen walked towards the one who took him in from the streets. As Tatsumi got closer she began to admit to the horrifying things she done, referring to her tortured subjects as cattle and playthings, going as far as to say she spent extra time on Sayo, because she found her hair to be smooth and straight while she had to work to keep her hair like that.

Her ramblings where cut short as the blade of the teen from the northern village sliced his sword into her, killing her. He didn't spend any time looking at his handy work, instead he returned to his friend's side, hoping to help in any way he could.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

The tree kept here their distance from one another, Akame was panting hard, having taken the most damage so far. Gohan was also breathing unevenly, fighting of two assassins wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. Leone was only panting lightly, her animal stamina she gained from her Teigu helping her out greatly.

Before they cold reengage in combat a spear came soaring from the depts of the woods, hurdling towards the saiyan warrior. Gohan was only fit to deflect the spear slightly, gaining a light cut on his left arm rather than being impaled, Gohan's senses went kicked into over drive as he sensed a blast of ki approaching him. Forcing some of his own ki into his short sword he swung out in the direction of the oncoming energy, the flat of his blade making contact and redirecting the blast back into the forest.

He wasn't out of danger yet as purple came into his vison, yet another person wanting to kill him. 'Great.' She wielded what looked to be a pair of giant scissors, she swung downwards, Gohan was ready and had his blade ready to block, he didn't expect the scissors to cut through his sword like butter though, his foe's weapon cut into his chest causing a nasty looking would but nothing fatal.

Gohan began to try and make distance between them yet the purple haired woman came after him, not intending to give him a breather. Grabbing hold of one of the light blue spherical objects on him he pressed a button in its centre and threw it forward.

Smoke explode from the sliothar sized sphere, surrounding a small amount of opening outside the warehouse. Sheele retreated from the smoke joining her comrades at the edge of the smoke screen. The smoke slowly began to disappear, and in the centre stood Gohan, a stupid grin plastered on his face, He raised his hands into the air.

"I surrender!"

A/N: Yet another new story, just finished Akame Ga Kill and this idea came to me so I thought I might as well go for it. I like to hear people's opinion on this story and if I should continue it. I hope you enjoyed reading and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes I would be grateful if you informed me. Until next time, Have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

If you can't beat them, join them! Chapter 2

"I surrender!"

Gohan kept his goofy smile and demeanour as he took a good hard look at those that surrounded him, members of the infamous Night Raid, a group of top class assassins. His declaration seemed to have the same effect on the association of deadly killers. They all had a confused facial expression, except for the strongest among them, whose face was hidden by his amour. They were not sure what to think of the words their opponent had spoken.

'Good, that will buy me some time and I'm going to need as much time as I can get. This is going to be difficult.' The saiyan warrior kept calm as he took in his surroundings, he was outnumbered and injured, nothing that would kill him but it would definitely slow him down if he was to engage in combat again. 'Fighting is out of the question, confronting them is suicided. I could try and plead to be a prisoner, however their assassins the likelihood of them keeping me alive as a prisoner is highly unlikely. Then there's Tatsumi, I promised I'd let no harm befall him, I can't make a run for it, who knows what they'll do to him. I can't use the environment to my advantage either, I'm surrounded on flat ground in a wide opening, they also have someone with some sort of powerful ranged weapon. Come on! Think Gohan! Think!'

Then it came to him, a solution, it was so simple that he was ashamed that he hadn't thought of it sooner. He knew the truth of Night Raids targets, that's why they were here after all, to punish this family for horrific deeds they had been doing. There was no family left now though, he killed the woman of the house hold, Tatsumi slayed the daughter and the assassins before him most likely took the life of the man who owned this fabulous mansion. But he knew he wouldn't be allowed to walk away scot free, after all he seen their faces, apart from whoever is under the amour. They would be insanely stupid to let him and Tatsumi go. A saying rang through his head, one that many Saiyan warriors would detest, 'If you can't beat them, join them!'

'Got to be careful, one slip-up and Tatsumi and I might not be around to see the sun rise.' Gohan's eyes looked to who he had battled first from the group of assassins, Akame, one of the groups well know assassin due to the amount of wanted posters that where plastered all around the city. He doubted that he would get through to her, after all she had planned to slay Tatsumi simply because he was getting in the way of her goal.

He looked to the blonde-haired fighter who had body parts from several animals growing from her body such as claws for hands and a tail of some sort of feline creature. She seemed to hold intrigue within her eyes and was enjoying herself while fighting, a kindred spirit, one he hoped he could come to an understanding with.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, after all; we're more similar than you think."

"Oh! Really." The blonde was the one to speak up, her tone held mischief and humour within it, some might say it even seemed sarcastic.

Gohan dropped the goofy smile as he began to talk, slightly amused by the tone for the member of Night Raid. "We both came here to put an end to the injustice that has been happening on these grounds and…." Before Gohan could continue speaking, Akame decided to butt in with her voice that lacked a whole lot of emotion.

"Then why did you get in my way?"

The Saiyan began to scratch the back of his neck as he began to think how he should structure his next words. "I confronted you because you planned to kill someone who had no part in the sick pleasure that the family indulged in." That and he wished to test the strength of Night Raids deadly assassins, but saying that now would be of little benefit to him and most likely end up with him no longer in the land of the living.

His answer seemed to put most of them at ease around him, no longer where those around him posed and ready for a fight. Akame was the odd duck out as she kept up her stance for a fight, not trusting the man she had been fighting mere minutes ago.

While the crew of Night Raid lowered their guard against the wounded warrior, they still saw him as a treat. The way he acted was strange, yet it gave of a sense of warmth that gave of a friendly vibe that just asked to be returned.

"Now as I was saying, your targets are dead, the daughter lies over there in a puddle of her own blood, the mother is headless and I can only presume you have taken care of the father?" as he spoke the members of Night Raid turned their heads to where the body of a bloody Aria was, a long slice across her chest.

The person in armour was next to speak up with his strong vocals. "You took care of the mother and daughter?" Gohan began to shake his head over and back. "No, I killed the mother, but not the girl. That was Tatsumi's handy work."

"Then that settles it!"

It was a joyful shout that came from the blonde of Night Raid that startled all present, it was complete unexpected. Gohan looked at the woman with a highly confused look. "You and Tatsumi are joining Night Raid." Akame gave Leone a glare, not happy with what she declared, however before she could dispute with her comrade, Bulat beat her to the punch, his strong voice while slightly muffled by the armour he wore gained everyone's attention. "How can we trust him?"

That question stopped Leone in her tracks, the man before them was incredible skilled, he had managed to hold of two assassins with some difficultly but he always had the upper hand when the fought. He even managed to then evade more attacks from members of Night Raid, with wounds that would only hinder him, not kill him. Five assassins and they could only land scratches on him, it would be risky to take him in if he was to go against them once they brought him back to their headquarters, however in her mind the risk was worth it, he was to good not to make an ally off.

Before she could come up with a concrete response to the power house of Night Raid, there hostage beat her to it. "Here! Catch!" The saiyan threw a small object the size of the palm of a hand towards Bulat who caught it easily.

He started to inspect the object, taking a few seconds to look it over and take it in. It was a small triangle like badge, it was burned around the edges but he knew the symbol that was craved into the sliver, before his eyes was a craving of the Great Ape, a danger beast that was considered suicide to fight. "So; you're a survivor of the Saiyan clan?" His tone held a bit of sadness as he asked the question.

"Yeah, one of the few still alive and ticking!" while it may have been in a light heated tone, Gohan's eyes spoke volumes of hidden sadness and untold anger. "Anyway, you understand the meaning of me giving you that, don't you?"

Bulat simply nodded, the gesture was more than enough to calm his doubts about the Saiyan before him, after all if a Saiyan gave you their emblem you could ask tree tasks of them, once they were done then they would either stay with those they gave their badge or they would leave. They did this in order to find those they could sever that they could find pride or honour in their life's. After all no way to find out more about someone the tree orders that you have to follow, and with how prideful Saiyan's where they always kept their word.

"I see no trouble in bringing her to the Boss to see what she thinks, this mans gained my trust." Akame looked rather annoyed by Bulat's remark. "That's fine and dandy, but what about the other one?" The question came from a newcomer, a pink haired teen who came strolling out of the mansions garden forest and into the clearing.

Leone came from behind her grabbing the smaller girl in a hug. "Don't worry 'bout him, I'll take full responsibility with Tatsumi! I do sort of own him one!" Mine looked positively pissed that two newbies where possibly going to join Night Raid.

"Well if everything is settled let's get going!" Yet another new face emerged from the trees, this time with green hair and a green coat. Gohan slowly brought himself up from his position of surrender with a bit of effort, his wounds taking effect on him.

"I'll go get our other new recruit!" Leone sang out, as she walked towards the shed of death with a bit more spring in her steps, obviously happy with how the night had turned out. Even in this horrible place and what had unfolded, Gohan couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, she was possible odder than himself.

Bulat turned to his opponent turned ally. "We've got a bit of a distance to go, think you can handle it?" Gohan turned to the larger man adorned in armour giving him a thumps up. "Yeah, I should be fine, it's just a scratch!" The former imperial soldier let out a little chuckle, he liked that sort of attitude.

"The names Bulat by the way!" His tone took on a much friendlier tone as he extended his open hand. "Gohan!" he returned the introduction with equal vigour to boot as he grasped his hand and they had a good firm handshake.

"If you could excuse me for a moment?" Bulat gave a nod of his head to allow the younger man to leave the conversation. Gohan began to make his way towards all his gear, picking up pieces of his equipment and his cloak, which he had shed during battle.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

Leone had waited for Tatsumi to say his goodbyes to his friend, she wasn't heartless after all. When the last breath left Ieyasu's body she began to explain what happened and what was going to happen to the grieving teenager before her.

"Come on! Let's go!" However, the brown haired villager refused to listen to her, having plans of his own. "I have to bury them!" While the Teigu wielder would have liked to let him complete his task of putting his friends to rest, they simply had spent too much time here and needed to get going before someone realises that the family was dead and called for the imperial guard.

The blonde beauty got a good grasp of the teens jumper with her pawed hands and began to drag the surprised Tatsumi out of the warehouse. "We can come back for them later and then bury them, for now we got ta leave." It didn't take long for Tatsumi to begin struggling and screaming as he was pulled out of the warehouse of the dead, but no matter how much he attempted to break free, he failed to loosen the iron grip the woman that conned him had.

Leone made her way towards Bulat with the still screaming Tatsumi, throwing him towards, the biggest member of Night Raid. "You take him!" The armoured giant thrusted Tatsumi over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." The way the once imperial warrior spoke caused the teen from the countryside to stop his shouting and struggling as he shuddered, in his mind there seemed to be a different meaning behind those words, though he was most likely imagining it, after all, he had gone through quite a lot on this night.

Night Raid and there two unexpected guests made haste to leave the grounds that belonged to a once prosperous family, not wanting to be found out by the nearest imperial guard on patrol.

Just like that the vanished into the night leaving only death behind them.

-Saiyan Ga Kill-

-One day later-

Tatsumi was in all honesty not sure what to do anymore, before him stood the graves of his two best friends, friends he had made promises with, friends he thought he would stand side by side till the very end. Now he was alone, within the base of operations for Night Raid no less.

Last night he had seen something he never would of thought people would do, how someone could torture someone for their own amusement was beyond him. From the way they were talking they wanted him to join their little party of assassins and he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, yet if he could stop people who did these disgust and vile acts perhaps he would join them, but he wasn't sure if he could live with a life revolving around killing people.

"You still moping around here!" he turned to face the only member of Night Raid he knew by name, Leone. He was grateful to her, even though she scammed him the first time they met, she had gone and collected the bodies of his childhood friends. Without her they would still be laying in that warehouse of death.

He was also thankful of Gohan who had helped him dig their graves and bury them, from that he had learned how Gohan came to know Ieyasu and Sayo, and the promise he made with Ieyasu about protecting him, it made him relived and happy when he said he would uphold that promise. Having someone like Gohan watch your back when you found out just how cruel the world is was reassuring.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the other members of Night Raid!" Her excitement spilled into him and he was curious to know who the other members of the most feared assassins where and what they were like.

The first one they came across was Sheele, sitting at a long wooden table with elegant cravings engraved into it "He still doesn't want to be part of the team despite all that's happened?"

Leone let out a small chuckle as she patted Tatsumi's head. "He's still a bit hesitant, I was hoping you could give him some friendly encouragement that might change his mind?" The purple haired adult brought a slender finger up to her chin, thinking of what to say. "Well, since we showed you the location of our hideout, if we can't convince you to join the team, then you'll be dead."

Tatsumi was gobsmacked by how blunt that statement was "Was that supposed to be encouragement or a threat?"

"Just give it a lot of thought, ok?" with those words said she began to dig back into her book she had been reading before Leone had burst in with the country boy. Tatsumi tilted his head slightly to get a better view of the books title. 'How to Mend your Airhead Ways' He was beginning to wonder if these guys where assassins or just a bunch of clowns.

"What the hell!" the shout came from the pink haired teen, with equally pink clothes. All Tatsumi could think of was how much this girl loved pink. "I don't remember saying I was ok with a newbie joining us! Just look at him! He's not cut from the same cloth as we are!"

Tatsumi felt that one, he needed to defend his pride. "Hey!" However, he was interrupted by the blond haired assassin slinging her arm around him. "Don't dwell on her words to much. That's just Mine's way of saying hello!"

A loud a defiant 'hmph' came from the sniper of Night Raid. Tatsumi honestly wondered how all these people functioned as a team of assassins from how they acted, he was beginning to come up with what weird tendencies the other members had in his head.

Leone was quick in dragging him off somewhere else, leaving the confines of Night Raids building which was built into the side of a cliff face and coming upon a training ground which had a decently sized shack, which looked to be used for changing as equipment was littered all around the training grounds.

But what caught Leone's and Tatsumi's undivided attention where the two training at the moment, Gohan and Bulat. Their speed was awe inspiring, the precision and strength behind their swings of long hard wood staffs was something to behold. You could feel the vibrations on your skin when the two clashed with their staffs, by some miraculous miracle the two staffs stayed intact.

The larger of the two thrusted his staff forward with phenomenal strength, Gohan only managing to block. The sheer force of the attack caused the Saiyan warrior to be sent skidding along the ground, his bare feet digging into the ground to slow down his momentum before rush back at his new sparring partner.

The two continued on, neither managing to get one up on each other, but from the smiles on their faces and the glint in their eyes, anyone could tell the just had the time of their lives. Leone was beyond surprised, she had seen Bulat do a work out before, but looking at him now with his skin covered in sweat and his hair, which was usually combed up in a heart shaped pompadour was plastered to his skin, the same could be said for his opponent, the looked majestic with the sun light shining off the well-defined chests.

Both where panting hard and looked like they had been battling the most legendary of Danger Beasts. Eventually it was Bulat who noticed their audience "Oh, you must be the one we picked up the other day along with Gohan."

Tatsumi wanted to ask how this person knew about this, but he was shocked, what he just witnessed terrified him. These two before him where on a level he never thought was possible to reach, it's as if they were both inhuman. He couldn't keep up with most of their moves, and the power behind each strike was probably enough to shatter every single bone in the body. How the hell could anyone compete with these two.

The powerhouse of Night Raid made his way over to the youngest among them, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to gain the attention of Tatsumi and it worked as he visible looked surprised to see a hand waving a few centimetres from his face. "Sorry, I zoned out there!"

Gohan had begun to make his way over as Leone began to introduce the once imperial soldier to the gullible country boy. "Tatsumi, this is Bulat!" The two shock hands and Leone decided to have some fun "He's also gay!" This caused Tatsumi to withdraw his hand from Bulat's sweaty grip and took a step back.

Bulat let out a small laugh. "No need to worry to worry the child." His voice and looks took on a more seductive tone as he began his next sentence. "Not yet anyway!" Tatsumi began to freak out and Leone and Gohan couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed and fidgety he had become, Bulat soon joined in causing the poor boy to have a face as red as a juicy tomato.

Leone turned her attention to the Saiyan, getting a great view of him. His hair which had always defied gravity was soaked in his sweat and had finally acted like real hair, obscuring a portion of his face. Though what really caught her attention was his body, and it was the fact that his physique and muscles but sculpted gods to shame, even if it aroused her. No, what caught her attention was the scars that made home on his body, especially on his left arm; so many scars where on that arm she had no idea which ones began and which ones ended, it was a horrific sight to look at.

"I see your already getting comfortable?" Gohan made eye contact with the blond haired beauty, not really expecting said question. "Well Bulat's been showing me the ropes!" His voice was highly suggestive and he could see that it had its desired results. Tatsumi's overreactive imagination was causing him to go redder than just a mere minute ago and the Leone seem to be amused but surprised at the same time, while Bulat let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Anytime Gohan!" the wielder of Incuriso added.

"Please stop! I'd like to have peaceful dreams tonight!" Yet again the chuckled at the country boy for their own amusement. The two who had been training went to get their clothes in the shack before making their way to the hot springs to relax and clean themselves while Leone and Tatsumi went to go look for the pervert of Night Raid, the parted ways as the got closer to the location.

Gohan couldn't remember the last time he was in a hot spring, all tension just seemed to vanish from within him as he allowed his body to absorb the heat from the water. Bulat was to his left, washing his long hair. "Have to admit, haven't been pushed that hard in quite some time." Gohan chuckled at the fellow warrior's claim, though he was right, it had been the most fun and challenging fight in years, and neither of them where going all out.

The sun was setting as the two enjoyed the silence between each other, washing away the sweat from a hard day's practice. They eventually got out from the bliss they were experiencing to get dressed. Once clothed though they had a guest approach them, the esteemed leader of Night Raid, Najenda. Short sliver hair, an eyepatch over her right eye which made her left which was a light purple stand out much more in the night.

She was dressed elegantly in a black suit, however a good deal of her cleavage was show, whether for comfort or to use her sexual appeal he didn't know. Though what stood out most was her right arm, or lack of the aforementioned as in its place was a mechanical arm which was dark green in colour. In her left hand she held three small glasses along with a bottle of some form of alcohol.

She tossed a small object which the demi-saiyan caught easily, upon feeling it in his grasp he knew it was the insignia of the Saiyan clan. "I believe we need to have a chat." Her voice was as smooth as velvet but held a commanding tone.

The three of them sat round a large rock that was as good as any table as the female of the three filled up the glasses. "We've already got one new member tonight, let's see if we can make it two!" she raised her glass, the liquid inside beautifully reflecting the light of the moon, the two joined her as the clinked there glasses together before taking a sip.

"Now Gohan, I've heard so much about you, however, I wish to know. Why do you want to be part of Night Raid?"

Gohan took the last swig of his drink before placing it on the rock gently and refilling it. After all, tonight was going to be a long night.

A/N: WooHoo! Finally got around to finishing chapter two, I have no real excuse as to why it took so long other than I simply had no inspiration to do so. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a seriously long time coming and hopefully the next chapter comes out a lot quicker. Thanks for all the reviews, always a motivational booster! Any feedback is greatly apricated. Until next time. Have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

A Wonderful New Friendship

The liquid courage cascaded down into his empty glass, like a waterfall into a lake, it slowly began to fill, reaching to the very edge of the glass's mouth much to the Saiyan warrior's delight. "Why do I want to join?" it was spoken aloud, more so to Gohan himself rather than the leader of Night Raid and their tank.

He really had no particular reason to join them, he had only said that so he might live to see another day, but perhaps this was an opportunity he should take. He looked at the calm and collected woman in the eye. Her heliotrope orb giving away no weakness, only a sense of control and strength.

He could tell she was clever right off the bat, here he was, unarmed and barley any clothes on him. In the woods he could sense two familiar ki's, one belonging to the most famous of the assassins, Akame. The other one belonged to Lubbock who he knew very little about, which unnerved him as he had no idea of what he could be capable off.

Bulat was also a problem even without his weapons. Najenda had him if she deemed him to much of a risk to keep alive. She knew he was dangerous and had prepared accordingly, he admired her for that, she gained a whole lot respect from him. "I want to accomplish a similar goal to you, to rid this corrupt nation of its dictatorship and hopefully bring about a fairer state."

The one-armed woman took a sip of her beverage as she took in the words spoken by the Saiyan. "We're assassins, we have no such lofty goals!" It was a lie, she was curious as to how he knew about there final goal. So instead of asking point blank she decided to ask in a roundabout way, if he had just been bluffing then he'd have nothing but the night at the mansion to go off.

Gohan took a big gulp of his drink, savouring the taste for a very short period of time before returning to the conversation at hand. "I'm pretty sure the Revolutionary Army would disagree with that." That one line seemed to grab their attention, unsettling the two members of Night Raid ever so slightly.

The once calm and collected mood had become tense. "How do you know about the Revolutionary Army?" Najenda's tone had become threatening, the group was kept secret, the still managed to hide away from the Imperial army's ever watchful eyes. The Saiyan warrior rolled the question around in his head, wondering what would be the right way to answer this. Bluma had been nagging him to join up to the cause, wanting to free the nations from the rule of the royal family. While he knew the blue haired genius wanted liberation for the people, the real reason why she wanted him to join it was for revenge.

"I was asked to join at one stage, but I felt I worked better alone back then." It was a simple lie, one that rolled of the tongue way to easily, though it was something he had become incredibly good at. The two before him seemed to buy it, relaxing slightly, though some doubt was evident in their eyes.

Najenda was pleasantly surprised by her interactions with the young man before her, he seemed relaxed around them, he most likely knew there was others hiding among the trees. However, the impressive thing was that he had them on edge, he probably had more information on them than she would like to admit, and as the say, knowledge is power, the question now was how much knowledge did he have on them.

"You definitely have the skills to join our cause, however I'm going to be blunt with you. You're a dangerous and unknow entity, even giving your badge to us gives us no reason to trust you. So, I must ask, why should we trust you?" Blunt was an understatement; however, she didn't want to be beating around the bush all night.

"Well you know what clan I'm from, and I still hold a strong grudge against the Empire for that and I would like to see an end to clans suffering a similar fate to the Saiyans. Though I'm not sure how I can change the mind of a once Imperial general, but I say you had a similar problem when asked that question." Bulat tensed up at the words of the Saiyan, Najenda was clam and collected, she couldn't afford to lose any more ground in this conversation and she could tell he held no malice, Gohan was being honest in his statement.

"You know who I am?" She was curious as to how he knew her, perhaps her question would receive the answer. Gohan gave her a good long look. "You had both your eyes and arms back then, also had much longer hair. But I can't forget the day you and general Esdeath made your way through the village of Namek. I'm glad we get to talk though, you are a rather inspirational figure among those who seek change. To turn against the Empire in the middle of combat, against Esdeath no less."

It took some time for the head of Night Raid to recall her short trip through the village of Namek, it was quite a village, the inhabitants where peaceful with a select few being fierce warriors trained in a form of martial arts that was only passed down through the generations. They were an unnaturally tall people but held a deep religious nature to them, though that was about seven years ago, on one of her first missions for the empire. That left the question of why a Saiyan was in the Namekian village, however that could wait for another time. She had a gut feeling she could trust the man before her and she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, she would just have to keep an extra eye on him until he was completely trust worthy.

"I deem you acceptably to join our ranks, I look forward to working with you!" She was telling the truth, she was curious as to what this young man could accomplish with them. From all she was told about him he was exceptionally skilled, skilled enough to stand his ground against Leone and Akame, an incredible feat and without a Teigu.

"Before we seal the deal, may I ask a few questions?" Najenda gave a nod for Gohan to ask away. "If or when you defeat the corruption within the empire, what then?" It was a valid question, one he was horrid curious to know if he was honest with himself.

The white-haired woman took a moment to prepare herself to answer, taking a deep breath before answering. "First would be to establish a government, we can't allow for royalty to rule, the have to much power that effects everyone. Then we would begin work on evening the tax's so that the poor can begin to build themselves up while the rich would have to pay to help rebuild."

The Saiyan warrior nodded slightly, rolling the words spoken around in his head. "What if the rich retaliate? Most have small garrisons that could hinder you if you choose to force taxes upon them. The last thing you want is to incite a civil war right after a revolution." Gohan had expected for her to pause and give his question thought but was pleasant surprised when she began to answer immediately after he finished his question.

"The adjustment will take some time and it will be a slow process, however change will come around through talks between the low and high classes of society!" Her passion was unquestionable, her charisma was drawing in Gohan, he could now see why she had such strong followers. Yet he wanted to make sure everything was planned out by the revolutionists, he would not support a group that failed to see what their actions could bring about.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep the lower class from growing dissatisfied if these talks take a great deal of time?" Najenda took a small sip of her alcoholic beverage, she would have to admit, she was enjoying this little talk, she wasn't expecting a member of such a barbaric clan to have a good insight into the aftermath of wars, it was rather refreshing, not many in the revolutionary arm had such head for this sort of thing, the simply believed that if they won things would change immediately.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I believe that we can." She studied Gohan carefully, trying to see what his reaction would be, yet he let nothing slip through his body or facial features, she really wanted him to join there cause now. Not only was he a good fighter, he had a great mind to boot.

"What about foreign nations?" This question was one she was hoping he wouldn't ask, not that it was difficult, but the solution was one she wasn't sure would work.

"We plan to go into talks with neighbouring countries, to discuss how their land will be given back." The youngest amongst the tree let out a long sigh, filling up his cup to get the kick only alcohol could achieve.

"It won't work." The tiredness behind his words hit her hard, she wasn't expecting him to flat out reject the idea. "They'll have no reason to listen to whatever you'll say. All the neighbouring countries hate us with a passion, that's not going to magically disappear once you takeover. They'll simply invade while ye are weak and unorganised, and if there is disarray between the lower and higher class when the do so, you'll be left with nothing after all your hard work."

Bulat kept his face indifferent, but inside he was shocked at the outcome that had just been spelled out for them by an outsider in several minutes. He wasn't ignorant like most, he knew that if they ever achieved their goal on the other side would be a great deal of hardship, but it sounded like an impossibility now. The mountain of a warrior turned his eyes towards the leader of Night Raid, curious to see how she would respond to the newcomer amongst them.

Najenda was trying to formulate something in her head that would appease Gohan's curiosity, yet she was coming up short, she didn't want to offer up anything that she couldn't follow through on. She may be one of the leading figures of the revolutionary army, but she couldn't go making plans on her own. "While I would like to say something that would put your worries at ease, I'm afraid I can't give you anything more than I told you for the moment."

Silence creeped its way into the small group, with the members looking towards Gohan, waiting patiently to see what he would say and see if they would be welcoming another new member to their group. The young warrior stared into the glass he had been drinking from, it was small in size yet the liquid within reflected his whole face, he wasn't entirely pleased with the answer he got however he knew that sometimes you simply couldn't have it the way you wanted it, this revolution was a collective goal, no one true leader for all he knew, perhaps he could shift them in a better direction if he joined the group of freedom fighting assassins.

He redirected his gaze to the white-haired leader of Night Raid, slowly lowering the glass to a resting position. "I'll join." Bulat showed some relief at the Saiyan's statement, however Najenda kept her features under control. "But, if I feel your plans will have a negative effect on this country, I will leave this little group of yours."

Najenda let a small smile brace her lips, happy with the outcome. "I can live with that, it's always good to be kept on one's toes." The tension that had been building up over the course of the conversation died away to leave a more mellow mood amongst the trio. Gohan rose from his sitting position, giving a quick goodbye before making his way of towards the hideout that was built into the side of a cliff.

Once the new member of Night Raid was out of hearing range the once imperil general turned her attention Bulat. "What's your opinion on him?" The powerhouse of a man slowly stroked his chin as he took several seconds to gather the right words to use.

"If I'm being honest I would say he is someone I would never want to face on the battlefield. While I was sparing with him I could tell he was holding back, I believe we got lucky when we fought him at the mansion that night and from how he was able to dissect your plans, adds to how truly dangerous he could be." The giant man began to stretch as he slowly got up to leave. "But if you could find someway to control him he would be an incredibly effective weapon on or of the battlefield."

With his thoughts said the wearer of Incursio left, leaving the one-armed leader alone to dwell in her thoughts about the young man she had just interviewed. She didn't have long to think as a head of green and a head of black hair emerged from the woods.

Lubbock plopped down beside the woman he was infatuated by in a very relaxed manner, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "So, what's the verdict with this one?" His voice perfectly represented his body language, bringing a more laid-back vibe to the surrounding area.

Najenda slow kept looking between the two with her eye. "We have a new recruit!"

A/N: Well this was long over due and I'm sorry it's so short, next chapter things will hopefully begin to kick off. That chapter may be a long way of though as I'm currently busy with a lot of other projects at the moment. As always a huge thank you to all those who take time out of their day to leave a review, favourite and follow, it's nice to see what people think and that people enjoy my stories to some extent, now onto the reviews!

xXgohanXx21 and TheAdmiralKJ12: I got a genuine laugh out of reading these reviews, so thank you!

dcsonic 10: Yes other characters from the world of dragon ball will appear in this story, as for super Saiyan 4 I don't think I will ever go that far if I do bring in any form of the legendary transformations.

VioletChubyBunny: I'm really happy you enjoy this story, hopefully this chapter is to your liking.

Guest: Well as for the Bulat and Gohan question hopefully this chapter answered that for you, as for other Saiyans, their will be one or two more added to the story later down the line. As for Leone being the pairing is up for debate, the two will be attracted to each other due to their eagerness to battle but I could as easily pick anyone else for him to be paired up with as the story goes on.

AssassinErik: Well I hope this chapter answers your question on if their will be more to this story, as for Akame and Gohan, I don't think I would have the ability to write a romantic relationship around those two, sorry about that.


End file.
